The invention relates to the field of composite images.
Digital compositing is the process of digitally assembling multiple images to make a final image.
Ambiguous images are optical illusion images that exploit graphical similarities and other properties of visual system interpretation between two or more distinct image forms. Ambiguous images induce a phenomenon of multistable perception, which is the occurrence of an image being capable of providing multiple, yet stable, perceptions. The multistable perception can be constructed from multiple images combined to create a single composite image.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.